


Beautiful in My Eyes

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Old Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Elias needs to convince Bayley she’s still beautiful even if she doesn’t feel it.





	Beautiful in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for HC_Bingo: Body Image issues
> 
> Fill for Downwithwritersblock 30 day challenge day 1: shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

Elias knew Bayley felt _unattractive_. He did his best to convince her otherwise but it didn’t work. 

“It’s your job to say that.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m _dumpy_.”

Elias gave her the once over. Floppy beige straw hat, giant gold sunglasses, and a beige cover-up splashed with flowers and butterflies, hiding her seven and a half months pregnant body. 

“Bay, you’ve _never_ been more beautiful, even though you look like you just had extreme plastic surgery.” He glanced around, scanning the surrounding area for their son. 

“Taking his afternoon nap.” She nodded towards the stroller where 19 month old Bowie slept. “Also-“ Her gaze narrowed. “ _Extreme plastic surgery?_ ”

“Have you looked in a mirror? You have more clothing on than the invisible man.” He reached out, brushing a loose piece of her hair back from her face. “If you covered up because you wanted _sun protection_ , it’d be one thing. You’re self conscious.” He knew by her slight recoil that he’d struck a nerve. 

“I’m _seven and a half_ months pregnant. I’ve gained _eight_ pounds more in seven months than I did the entire time with Bowie.” She tugged the cover-up down. 

“ _Still_ think you’re just as beautiful as the day we met.” Elias leaned over, pecking Bayley on the lips. He let one hand drift to the center of her belly, rewarded with a kick to the palm. “ _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Though are more lovely and more temperate.”_

She giggled, lowering the sunglasses to reveal eyes shining with amusement. “Really? You quote Shakespeare at me?”

“Something _had_ to snap you out of your head.” Elias kissed her again. “Besides, you and I know I can be quite romantic when I want to be.” He rubbed her belly. 

“They know you.” Bayley cradled his hand in her own. “Every time you touch, they start kicking harder.” 

“Boy or girl?” he asked, laughing as their baby kicked him in the palm over and over again.

They didn’t know what they were having. Bayley wanted to keep it a surprise and Elias couldn’t refuse her. Thus, he made it a habit of asking her what she thought they were having. 

“Girl today. She seems to have inherited your flying elbow.” She tried to hoist herself out of the chair but she couldn’t push herself up. When Elias offered his hand, she accepted it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, cocking his head. He watched as she shed the cover up, exposing her floral print tankini. 

She draped her arms around his neck, and rose as much as she could on tip-toe. She pecked his lips, laughing at his surprise. 

“If I’m lovelier than a summer’s day, might as well flaunt it.” Her lips turned up in the faintest smirk. “Dork.” She pulled the hat off, tossing it aside. 

“And you love me for it,” Elias quipped, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Though Sonnet 18 also refers to you being even-tempered and I just don’t see it.” 

“Pregnant, remember?” she mumbled, rolling her eyes. 

-fin-


End file.
